1 (YAOI BOYLOVE) Ikutachi x Barbatos: The First Time ONE SHOT
by Akasha1908
Summary: This is a boy x boy story that pairs Ikutachi (Anima) and Barbatos (Phantom) from the fantasy card game, Ayakashi Ghost Guild. DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters! NOTE: Graphic content, please be advised


It was finally happening. He was finally going to make love to Ikutachi. These past several weeks had been an exercise in patience and restraint, and Barbatos was at his breaking point.

Ikutachi knew perfectly well how badly Barbatos wanted him, but the Anima seemed to enjoy watching him suffer. But now, after 5 weeks, 3 days, 20 hours and 37 minutes, give or take, Barbatos was finally going to claim the illusive daemon.

Ikutachi was still washing up, so Barbatos waited for him in his bedroom. He was trying to find the best spot to wait for him, but he couldn't seem to make up his mind. He didn't want to be standing when the Anima came into the room. That would make him look anxious. But he also didn't want to wait on the bed, because then he might seem too desperate. He bit his lip, walking around the room, trying to find a good place to position himself.

"What in the world are you doing?"

Barbatos jumped at the sound of Ikutachi's voice. "I was trying to… Umm…" He stumbled over his words, not sure how to answer, and too embarrassed to try.

Ikutachi chuckled softly, walking towards the bed. Barbatos always loved to watch the Anima walk. He moved with pure grace and seduction; like a beautiful piece of artwork in motion. It was the kind of walk that would make a man or woman fall to their knees before him. Of course, it didn't help that the Anima was dressed in nothing but a white silk robe that bowed open, exposing a plethora of creamy white skin.

Barbatos could feel himself harden. He suddenly felt light-headed as a rush of nervous anticipation swept through him. He wanted to touch Ikutachi; explore every inch of his pale skin.

_Patience…_ He reminded himself.

"Are you thirsty?" Barbatos asked. "I have a bottle Chateau Lafite 1787. It took me 3 years to procure, but I think this moment deserves a bit of celebration."

Ikutachi sat on the edge of the bed, untying the strap holding his robe closed. He kept his eyes locked on Barbatos, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Is that really what you want right now, Barbatos? Wine?"

Barbatos tried to swallow, but his mouth was so dry he almost choked. He licked his lips, cautiously taking a step towards the Anima. Ikutachi slowly pulled the robe open as Barbatos approached, exposing more and more of his gloriously naked skin. Barbatos felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest; his breathing shallow and labored

Barbatos couldn't think of a single sexual encounter where he'd ever felt so nervous. He'd had countless lovers, all of them thoroughly satisfied with his performance. But staring at the beautiful man before him, Barbatos had the troublesome sensation that he'd met his match…

"You look frightened." Ikutachi said, a hint of amusement in his voice. "You needn't worry, Phantom. I won't bite."

Barbatos laughed weakly, running a hand down the corners of his mouth. If he had to guess, Ikutachi did indeed bite, and when he did, Barbatos was going to enjoy it very much.

"Come to me, Barbatos." Ikutachi said, pulling the robe completely open, then reaching out his hand.

_Alright, get it together!_ Barbatos commanded himself. Taking Ikutachi's extended hand, he pulled him to his feet.

"What are you doing?" The Anima asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"I want to look at you." Barbatos said. He switched places with Ikutachi, taking a seat on the bed and pulling the Anima between his legs.

"Look?" He asked, his brow furrowing in confusion. "Why look when you can touch?"

"Oh, I have every intention of touching. But first I want to see you. _All_ of you."

Ikutachi gave a tiny, almost imperceptible shiver as Barbatos' eyes traveled up and down his lithe form. Barbatos' confidence surged. _So the Anima wasn't as calm and unruffled as he appeared._

Barbatos reached out to touch Ikutachi's bare stomach. His hands were shaking, but there was nothing to be done about it. His finger tips gently caressed the base of Ikutachi's toned belly, slowly sweeping over his slight hip and down his thigh. Barbatos leaned forward, softly kissing him just above his belly button. Ikutachi stiffened in his arms, his breathing stopping altogether. Barbatos smiled at the Anima's reaction as he continued to feather kisses across his smooth skin.

Barbatos could hardly stand the sight of him. He was perfect, absolutely perfect. As he stood naked before him, Barbatos had to fight the urge to take Ikutachi right then and there. He looked so vulnerable; an expression he'd never once seen the Anima make before. The demon in him wanted to take advantage of that vulnerability; exploit it and manipulate it until there was nothing left of his victim. But this was Ikutachi, and hurting him in any way was simply out of the question. Well, unless hurting him meant giving him pleasure. In that case, it would be completely acceptable.

Despite his urges, Barbatos kept himself firmly in check. He would take him slowly; show Ikutachi the pleasures of making love to a demon. Besides, there was no need to rush. Barbatos had no intention of ever letting Ikutachi go. They would make love the entire night and into the morning, and after that, every day for what he hoped would be the rest of their lives.

Barbatos stood, slipping his arms around Ikutachi's waist and drawing him close. He kissed him, slowly at first, but increasing his speed and intensity as Ikutachi began to respond. He loved the way the Anima opened up to him. There was no hesitation, no fear.

Barbatos picked him up and gently laid him on the bed so he could remove his clothing; not once taking his eyes off of Ikutachi. The Anima's hair was slightly mussed; his lips red and swollen from their kisses. His chest was rising and falling in rapid succession, and his hooded eyes were filled with unspoken desires. Barbatos had to take a few steadying breaths as the urge to ravage the Anima took hold of him once more. There was the smallest hint of a smile on Ikutachi's face. Barbatos knew then that his lover was fully aware of his internal struggle.

"Something you want to say, Anima?" He asked, crawling atop Ikutachi.

Ikutachi slid his hands up Barbatos' bare chest, locking his arms around his neck. "Nothing in particular." He replied, pulling him down towards his waiting lips. "But if you're restraining yourself because you're worried you might hurt me. Don't. I can take whatever you dish out, Phantom, so if I were you, I'd worry about myself."

Barbatos had just enough time to blink before Ikutachi flipped him onto his back, straddling his waist.

_Damn it! _Barbatos thought, mentally chastising himself._ Just when he thought he had the upper hand…_

Ikutachi smiled triumphantly as he ran his hands down Barbatos' board chest, over his muscular stomach and all the way down to his throbbing shaft.

"You were taking too long." Ikutachi huffed, staring at Barbatos through his long, lovely lashes. "One way or another." He continued, positioning himself over Barbatos. "You will learn not to keep me waiting."

He thrust himself down onto to Barbatos' pulsing rod, letting out a satisfied moan as he settled himself into place. Barbatos sucked in a sharp breath, trying to keep himself from releasing his seed into Ikutachi's warm depths. That was a highly unexpected move on the Anima's part. This wasn't the first man Barbatos had made love to. He knew from ample experience that there was a certain amount of preparation required prior to penetration. But, based on the deliciously moist heat currently wrapped around his erection, Ikutachi had done more than just "wash up" in the restroom.

"Do not move!" He commanded Ikutachi.

Ikutachi did exactly as he was told, keeping himself perfectly still. But damn him for looking so smug about it…

Barbatos exhaled slowly, easing his grip on Ikutachi's hips. He fought to get himself under control, and when he finally felt like he could move without exploding inside Ikutachi, he nodded his head, giving his lover the signal that he could move.

Ikutachi wasted no time, gently rocking back and forth before settling into a rhythm of slow steady circles. Barbatos held onto the Anima's hips with both hands, trying not to lose himself in the hypotonic rhythm. It was a constant exercise in control for Barbatos, but he refused to yield to his own selfish desires before his lover took his own pleasures.

Barbatos let Ikutachi keep the pace. The Anima was letting his own desires guide his movements; increasing and decreasing his speed depending on which felt better. Not that Barbatos minded. He enjoyed watching each wave of pleasure ripple through Ikutachi's body. He watched with bated breath as his lover drew closer and closer to his climax. And when the end finally came, it was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen.

"Barbatos!"

The sound of his name on Ikutachi's lips nearly finished him. Or perhaps it was the way the Anima's head flew back in pure, unadulterated ecstasy. But if Barbatos had to guess, it was the way his nails dug into Barbatos' flesh as his orgasm tore through his body.

Barbatos gritted his teeth, trying to focus on anything but the clenching of Ikutachi's walls around his shaft. He let out a sigh of relief when the last tremors left his lover's body, then promptly flipped Ikutachi onto his back. The Anima was spent, his head lolling to the side, and his body going limp in Barbatos' arms.

"We are not done." He whispered in Ikutachi's ear.

Spreading the Anima's legs with his knee, Barbatos slid back into his lover's wet embrace. Ikutachi moaned softly, tilting his hips up to take him deeper. Barbatos lifted Ikutachi's legs, hooking one over each of his shoulders. Under normal circumstances, he would take his time, build his lover's pleasure until sweet release came once more, but Barbatos was beyond his limit.

He pounded into Ikutachi, slaking his uncontrollable lust in the warmth of his lover's body. Ikutachi cried out, begging for him to go deeper; move faster. Those pleas were what sent Barbatos over the edge. His orgasm ripped through him as he filled Ikutachi to the brim. Completely sated, Barbatos collapsed on top of Ikutachi, unable to move.

"That was incredible." Ikutachi said breathlessly.

Barbatos could only grunt in response, all his energy completely drained.

"Barbatos, you're kind of heavy." He said after a few minutes, straining to push him off.

"Sorry." He replied, rolling to his back. "Come over here, I don't like you so far away."

"Oh, ah, I don't think so. I'm not a fan of post-sex cuddling. It's too hot for all that."

Barbatos laughed weakly. "We're going to have to change that."

"You can try." Ikutachi replied, scooting closer. "But you'll have to wait until after we've finished."

"You don't want to relax a moment?" Barbatos asked curiously. "I'm all for going again, but I thought your body might need a rest."

Ikutachi climbed off the bed, grabbing Barbatos' arm and pulling him up. "Nonsense." He said, licking his lips invitingly. "How about we head to the shower and I show you all the wonderful things I can do with my tongue?"

Ikutachi didn't wait for his response. He simply placed a kiss on Barbatos' chest, then walked into the bathroom. Barbatos pressed a hand to where Ikutachi had kissed him; his arousal growing rock hard once more. Yes, he'd most certainly met his match…

~END


End file.
